


Realisation

by Aleciko



Series: The Other Jones [4]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, M/M, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleciko/pseuds/Aleciko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro realizes that all the best relationships are based off of friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realisation

I was researching panic attacks again. It seamed that all I did nowadays was research panic attacks. I couldn't get her out of my head. I had tried. I had tried multiple times. But no matter what I did, her face, so frightened and vulnerable, always found a way back to me. I was scrolling through a pointless Wikipedia article when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I said, not bothering to close the article. The door swung open and Pedro walked though. He quickly closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of my bed, elbows on his knees, head in hands.  
"I'm such an idiot."  
"Normally I would just agree with you. But I'm trying to make an effort. What happened?" I was hoping for something slightly more interesting than the heart palpitations I had spent the last half hour reading about.  
"Have you been on you tube?"  
"Not recently.." I trailed off, already opening a new tab and loading the website. "Ben posted a new video." I stated the obvious.  
"I know. Watch it." He said, leaning back on my bed, letting himself flop down, still holding his head.

So I watched it. It didn't take me very long to find out what had gotten my brother so upset.

"Apparently Balthazar really likes Pedro." Oh for goodness sake.

"Is that _it_?" I asked him, spinning my chair around to face him lying back on my bed.  
"What do you mean is that _it_?" He replied, propping himself up with his elbows.  
"Wait.. You didn't know already?" My brother was just full of surprises recently.  
"No! You did?"  
"Of course I did. Have you not _met_ Balthazar?"  
"I'm such an idiot." He said again, dropping back down onto the bed.  
"Definitely. So what are you going to do?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?" He sat up suddenly, a look of panic in his eyes.  
"Well, how do you feel about him?" I asked.  
"I.. Well obviously I... Wait what? I mean I." I watched him stumble. I raised my eyebrows at him and he seamed to realize something "Oh shit. I love him."  
"Great." I said, spinning back around to face my computer, thinking he was going to leave.  
"What?" He said, grabbing my chair and spinning it again. "I just told you I'm in love with Balthazar and you say great?"  
"Uh.. Yes?"  
"But.. You're just cool with the fact that apparently I'm bi and in love with my best friend?"  
"Pedro. You're my brother. I've known you were bi since year 9." I laughed at his startled expression. He had always been popular and caring to everyone in a way that was never purely straight. "I suggest that you go and talk to Balthazar about this though. Not me." At this point I was a little sick of him being in my room.

And besides, I was more interested in the other Jones.


End file.
